The Wolf is Inside
by lopingbeebuzz
Summary: What if the Doctor met up with someone from his past? What if Rose hadn't gone after Canary Warf? What if Donna hadn't had to survive the burning TARDIS? What if one girl could change the way that they live and travel forever?
1. Someone Unexpected

THE DOCTORS DAUGHTER

The Tardis shook. The Doctor looked around, confused. "Doctor?!" Donna Noble demanded. Rose shook her head, looking around the Tardis. She didn't seem upset, just a bit confused.

"What's wrong with you girl?" She asked the ship. The Doctor didn't seem to notice them. Finally, he seemed to have realized that they had no choice but to hang on.

"Hold on!" he yelled to the two women. The three of them each grabbed on to something, prepared for the jolt that would be the Doctor's parking job. They stopped with a halt. Rose was the first one up and out. The Doctor and Donna seemed to stand a little slower than the excited woman.

She came back inside slowly, looking like she was going to be sick. "What is it?" the Doctor inquired. Rose shook her head, then stepped aside so they could go out and see for themselves. There was a girl, laying about ten feet from the Tardis with a pool of blood surrounding her head. Something touched the back of the Doctor's consciousness, but he didn't feel it.

"Oh my God!" Donna ran to the girl, and checked her pulse. She shook her head. But what had happened. The Doctor's eyes grew wide when he saw a light around her. Rose, who had come back inside, decided that now was not the time for the Doctor to find out the poor girl's secrets, whatever they may be. She pulled him into the Tardis, and asked the old girl not to let him out and to block the monitor. She obliged.

"Donna." she said softly, "Step away from her." Donna looked at her with wide eyes. The golden light that surrounded the girl like a halo was becoming brighter. "DONNA GET BACK!" Rose yelled. She pulled the older woman away just before it started. It wasn't very long, and in a moment there was a girl standing there, but she wasn't the same girl who was there before. This girl had long, straight black hair that shimmered in a cold, beautiful way. Her green eyes were like walls. Something to hide behind. Rose had a feeling that no one would be able to read her emotions unless she let them. There was something about her eyes. Something old. Even older than the Doctor, and much more dangerous.

At this point, the Tardis felt like she should let the Doctor out. He rushed out, and stared at the girl. He tried to read her cold, green eyes. There was awe and sadness in his expression. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice breaking.

Her eyes changed, turning to a soft violet, softening just enough to let them know she meant no harm. "I have so many names." she sad softly, "I have been called a warrior. A monster. A heroine. The Bad Wolf." Her eyes took on golden flecks, "I have been called Jenny, and Ellis. I don't even know what to call myself anymore."

"He means your real name. What do you go by?" Donna stated.

" I've been alone for so long, that I don't go by anything anymore."

"But what is your name. Your birth name." Donna pressed.

The girl let out a laugh that was anything but warm. "I don't give out my name. A name is power. I can't let anybody have that kind of power over me. But I know who you are. Donna Noble. Brilliant. You are so brilliant. And you," she turned to Rose, "are like me. You have been touched by the Wolf. You're lucky you had that idiot over there to save you." She cocked her head towards the Doctor.

The Doctor spoke for the first time. "You're not possible." he said, unbelieving.

"Oh Doctor." she said sadly, "I'm so sorry."

Rose interrupted before the Doctor could ask what for, "What do you mean _I'm_ lucky? Who saved you?" The girl left it unanswered.

"Nobody. The Doctor answered for her. "If anyone was actually there, they just left her there to burn, and die. But that can't be. There's no way that you could have survived that. It's impossible."

"I'm good at impossible." The girl replied. She couldn't say anything more, for at that moment, the room shivered. "Get into the Tardis. Now!" She commanded them. There was something in her voice that didn't allow for arguments. After they were safely in the Tardis however, Donna had had enough.

"Who the hell are you?!" she demanded, "And I want a name that I can call you. What. Is. Your. Name?" The Doctor and Rose were somewhat taken aback. The strange girl, however laughed. A warm laugh that didn't seem to reach her eyes. Donna blinked. The girl's eyes were dark blue now. That didn't make sense... The girl turned to the Doctor.

"We've met before." she said to him, "On Gallifrey. You probably don't remember me. I fought in the Time War. On the front lines. I pulled you away from the jaws of the Nightmare Child. And I am so sorry." The Doctor looked at her with tears in his eyes. And then he remembered.

_He stared at the nightmare before him, sure that it was now his time. He screamed for help that he was sure would never come. A strong hand grabbed his, pulling him away from the monstrosity that was the Nightmare Child. He stared at the face of the one who had saved him. She said no words. All he noticed that was different about her was the way her eyes changed. And the gold flecks that reflected something so old, and so feral and dangerous, that it bored into his memory, lodging itself deep into his brain._

"I remember." he whispered.

"I know." she said, "I'm sorry."

"Are there anymore?" he asked, referring to the Time Lords of old.

"No. Just me."

"Does anyone want to explain this to me?" Rose demanded.

"Oh. Yeah. Rose. Donna. This is my daughter." the Doctor said. They stared at him with shocked eyes. "Well, sort of. Well, kind of. Well, it's complicated."

"I'm not really his daughter. I'm actually older than him. I never had parents. When the Doctor was old enough, they needed him to prove himself or something, so they gave me to him as his daughter. Of course, I knew it was fake, but I was only about 500 years old at the time, and I had never been taught manners or anything else for that matter. Even though I was older than him, he was so much better than I was. I was wild, and careless. I didn't know that there was anything called happiness or love. His job was to teach the foolish girl. To raise me as his daughter. It was weird, since I'm older. Everybody else hated me. They didn't know who I was. And that scared them." the girl finished off with, "I go by Ilen."

"How could I not have known that was you who pulled me out of there?" the Doctor asked.

"I was different." was her short reply.

"How old are you?" Donna asked.

"I'm 1500 years old." Ilen said, ignoring their disbelieving looks. "And I know what you're about to ask, Doctor. What just happened." He nodded, his jaw set. "I escaped Torchwood. They were curious as to why I could live forever. They wanted to find out what it was that made me tick. They cut me open, and then they put me back together. They brought in someone, and tried to look into my head. The psychic kept on repeating, the Wolf is there, don't make me go back. They told me that the psychic died, burning and screaming, and that they were just going to add that onto the list of people that I had killed. I can hear her scream, still. After 100 in that prison, being beat nearly to death everyday, I decided to leave. I could've left anytime I had wanted to, but I didn't want anybody else to get hurt because of me. I couldn't stand it anymore. And now more people are dead because of me. Just add it to my list." She spat out the words sadly. Donna was feeling sick, for the Doctor looked like he was about to blow a gasket, and Ilen had the look of steel in her eyes again. Ilen was going to stay. Donna promised herself that she would make sure of that. No matter what the Doctor said about the timelines and history and the such. Ilen was going to stay. Rose reached out to Ilen, as if to comfort her. The moment her fingers contacted with Ilen's shoulder though, the girl pulled back as if Rose was about to hit her. The look in the Doctor's eyes darkened, if that was possible. No matter what Ilen said, he was never letting anyone hurt her again. Ilen saw the look in the Doctor's eyes. She could tell what he was thinking. She sent a thought out to him.

_You can not protect me from everything. I have been through as much as you have, if not more. I have forgiven them for what they did. As much as I can. I will stay if you will have me, but you can not protect me from everything. I am a warrior now, among other things. I am older but you are still like a father to me. I will not have that._

_**YOU CAN NOT PROTECT ME FROM EVERYTHING.**_

The Doctor replied as she knew he would.

_I can try._


	2. Setting Her Straight and Arguing

**A/N: Sorry this one is a bit short. I promise the next one will be extra long.**

**Oh...By the way...I don't own Doctor Who. *sob***

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**SETTING HER STRAIGHT, AND ARGUING**

The Tardis shook again. Rose and Donna came running from their rooms in surprise. They were shocked to see the Doctor and Ilen flying the Tardis together. Rose could understand that Ilen being a Time Lady, she would need to know things like this, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the girl's somewhat brotherly relationship the two had even though she knew that there was no romance whatsoever. They stopped moving, but there was no thud that announced that they had landed. "Straight into the Time Vortex to drift for a little while." the Doctor announced.

"Molto bene!" the Doctor and Ilen said in unison.

"Well! Some things never change." Donna chuckled.

"Hey Rose. Can I talk to you?" Ilen asked. Rose nodded. Why did _she _want to talk to her? Ilen led her to the library. She nodded towards her, signaling her to start talking.

"What?" Rose tried. Ilen's gaze never left her. Accusing, but not hard and angry. Rose didn't think she could survive the other side of her gaze. Before she could stop herself, she was babbling. "I just don't want the Doctor to be heartbroken when he loses you, which is bound to happen eventually and I don't want to lose my place in the Tardis and I really don't want Donna and I to be a third wheel and I don't want to be kicked out of his life by a child like you..." Rose stopped abruptly. She knew she had gone too far. Ilen's gaze turned to ice. Rose didn't see the Doctor standing in the doorway, though Ilen did.

"Rose. You listen to me right now." Ilen's voice was devoid of any humor. Her voice had changed. There was so much less warmth in it than there was before, though it was not quite yet in the "cold" category, it was on the brink. "The Doctor will not be heartbroken when he loses me. He will be heartbroken when he loses you, but not me. You are not going to lose your place in the Tardis. I don't think you ever will. I didn't think that Donna felt like a third wheel and I'm extremely good at reading people. I didn't mean to come here. It just happened. I'm so sorry you feel that way. I really hate causing trouble, though it seems to follow me everywhere I go. I've decided that I had better leave. But the next time you talk to me like that, you may have realized that I am anything but a child. Goodbye, Rose Tyler. I know for a fact that we shall meet again." With those words, she turned and swept out of the library so like the man who raised her. She passed the Doctor without a word, and he winced at the walls that had been put around her mind. This is how she was before. Wild. Untamed, and angry. It was still there. It would never be completely gone. Rose slowly turned around, her eyes burning with shame. She gasped when she saw him standing there.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough." he replied, then he too, left the room.

* * *

Ilen paused right by the doors to take one last look around the ship she loved so much. The Tardis spoke to her, telling her that she was wanted and that she didn't have to leave. "Thanks girl, but I know when I've worn out my welcome." She heard the Tardis in her head.

_My daughter. This is foolish._

"Always am!" Ilen replied with a cheeky grin.

_The Doctor wishes you to stay._

"I do not wish to stay if the passengers do not want me to be here."

_That is a lie. You want to be here, after being in that place. You want to be home._

Ilen's eyes turned bright green. "I don't have a home. Not anymore. I haven't had a home since I saved him from the Nightmare Child. He changed that day. I saw fear in his eyes when he looked at me. I had to leave. Everybody else feared me. I couldn't handle him as well."

_I do not fear you. My home is with you, my daughter of Time. Stay a little longer. Something is coming. And the Wolf is there._

* * *

**Like I said. Bit short. Mostly goes around Ilen and the Tardis' conversation and Rose and Ilen. It's OK though, because pretty soon Rose is going to be nice to Ilen, and they MIGHT be friends. That's all I'm gonna say. ~Spoilers~ **


	3. Cardiff

**Hey y'all! Sorry this is late and a little short, but I'm suddenly really inspired and there will probably be a new update soon if not today. Anyways...I know Rose is a brat right now, but I promise she gets better.**

* * *

The Doctor found Ilen in the kitchen. He didn't say anything to her, just sat across from her. Finally, he had to break the silence somehow. "I hate her for what she said to you." he said. Ilen's head snapped up. Her eyes blazed angrily, once again purple with golden specks.

"Never say that to me again. Ever. You don't hate her. You love her, more than anything in the universe. So never say that again. Because if you start to say that," she paused, "you'll convince yourself of that. And that would most certainly kill me." The Doctor stared at her with disbelief. Had she really just said that? He always knew that he loved Rose, but was he really that obvious? Or had he just forgotten how well she could read people? Most likely the latter. "Anyways, I was thinking we should visit Jack. He's never met me, and I know for a fact that he can cheer anybody up." Ilen said with a raised eyebrow. The Doctor laughed at how accurate that description was.

"Yeah!" he decided. "Let's go to Cardiff."

Captain Jack Harkness would know the sound of the Tardis materializing in his sleep. The wonderful wheezing sound sent him running to find the source. He came face-to-face with the familiar blue box that was bigger on the inside. He grinned as the doors opened with the familiar squeaky noise. He nearly fell over as he was hit by the blonde blur that was Rose Tyler. He chuckled as he gave her a hug. Then came Donna. She winked at Jack and he gave her a hug with an accompanying wink. The Doctor was leaning against his box with an amused expression on his face. Jack's eyes went wide when he saw the woman next to him. Her beautiful black hair shimmered down her back and her green eyes were hard, and cold. "And who is this beautiful lady?" he asked flirtatiously.

"Off limits." The Doctor replied, coldly. The girl laughed.

"My name's Ilen." she replied, "And he's right. Off limits." Jack cocked his head to the side wordlessly asking the question, 'why?'. "Well, one of the reasons is that I have never had any time for romance and the other is that I'm too old for you." At this Jack laughed in her face.

"Oh really? I'm 1000 years old. What about you?" Jack laughed.

"1500." She said somewhat shortly. Jack's jaw dropped. Donna was trying her best not to laugh while Rose tried to avoid her eyes. Donna turned to Jack.

"Close your mouth sweetheart, you'll catch flies." she said, snickering. Jack's mouth snapped shut with a snap.

"What are you guys doing here?" the American asked.

"We just needed a break from all the running so we figured we would come see the idiot." the Doctor stated, as if it were obvious.

Jack put a hand to his chest as if he was offended. "That hurts, Doc!"

"Oh shut up, you know it's true." Donna said, with no real fire in her voice, just banter.

"So. Chips. How about we go get some?" Rose asked.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something. How about Donna goes to get ready and Ilen can explain who she is to Jack? Then we can all meet up at the shop in about half an hour to an hour?"

the Doctor suggested. Everybody nodded.

"Who are you really?" Jack asked Ilen. She frowned.

"I really don't know Jack." she said, "I really don't know."

"OK. Then how are you alive? I mean, it's great that there is another Time Lord/Lady, but I thought the Doctor had to end it." He looked confused and curious.

"It's a valid question." she replied. "I didn't run, if that's what you're thinking. I fought in the War. It turned me into a warrior. It's a bit funny, how it turned me into a warrior and the Doctor into a man so against fighting that he would die to stop it." She turned to Jack. "I may be a lot like the Doctor," she said, "but I'm not sure if I even know him anymore. Every time he looks at me, ever since the Nightmare Child, I see fear. I think he saw who I was, finally. And I think it scared him that I could look so tame, but be so wild and dangerous. He hasn't looked me in the eye since then." Jack nodded, saying nothing. He knew what she was talking about. The Doctor didn't look at him that way anymore, but he had when they first met. As if Jack was wrong. They walked on in comfortable silence until they reached the shop where they were to meet everybody for chips.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Rose opened her mouth to speak when her and the Doctor were alone, but the look in his eyes stopped her short. He looked...hurt. "Why Rose?" he asked quietly. "Why couldn't you accept her. Why did you make her feel like she had to leave? Those people have done awful things to her and still you push her away. Why?"

Rose didn't answer. He opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could, she interrupted him with words that,even she hadn't expected. "Because I thought you loved her!" The Doctor stared at her in surprise. Then he laughed.

"Something you will realize, Rose Tyler, is that everybody seems to love Ilen. It's _because_ she's so off limits and so angry. And I do love her. But not in the way that you think. I love her like a sister. And I haven't seen her for centuries." the Doctor explained, amused. "But why would it matter?" Rose turned red. At that moment, Donna walked in.

"Well then!" she chirped, "Shall we?" Rose nodded quickly, but the Doctor stopped her when Donna had gone outside.

""One thing Rose." he said slightly angry, "Never call her a child again." The he pulled her into a quick hug to tell her that he had forgiven her, and they left together.

***CACKLE* I DON'T REALLY KNOW, I JUST LIKE TO CACKLE. Haha. Just kidding. Anyway. Update soon.**


	4. The Angels

**Ok. I'm excited for this chapter because I think the bad guys are absolutely brilliant! Seriously. They scared the crap out of me the first time I saw them. You'll understand in a little while, but I won't give anything away. You know. ****_SPOILERS!_**

* * *

Chapter four

They all met up at the shop, Donna flirting with Jack, Jack flirting with Donna, while Ilen nearly disappeared into the shadows. She always did that. If she didn't want to be seen, she wasn't. The Doctor decided to try something. Hey Jack, Donna. Where's Ilen?" he asked them. They frowned and looked around.

"I don't know!" Donna exclaimed. Ilen sat forward. Donna just stared at her, as did Jack and Rose.

"What?" she asked.

"That's impossible!" Jack exclaimed. Ilen gave them a cheeky grin.

"I'm good at impossible." she stated with a smile. "Anyways. I'm starved, what 'bout you guys?" They all nodded, then turned to their menus. (A.N. I'm about to switch to thoughts. It should be pretty straight-forward.)

Ilen gave a little start when she heard the voice of the Wolf in her head. Blimey, it'd been a while since she'd heard from her.

_Ilen. _

_**What do you need?**_

_I'm just warning you. There is danger around. So much danger. You must be careful. The Doctor will not like to see what you can do, but he might have to. Beware of the statues._

The Wolf faded as fast as she had come. Ilen glanced around the room. She had already counted the exits (5) and the cameras (1). She realized that her friends were all staring at her. "What?" she asked them.

"We've been saying your name for the past minute." Donna answered.

"Oh."

"Who were you talking to?" Jack asked.

"_Somebody_ was warning me. They said There is a ton of danger here, and to beware of the statues." Ilen said.

"Crap." The Doctor said. Ilen nodded, agreeing with him. Everybody looked at them, perplexed.

"There are these things. They're called the weeping angels. They are the most dangerous things I have ever had to deal with." Ilen explained.

"Why are they so dangerous?" Rose asked.

"The weeping angels are quantum-locked. That's why they cover their eyes. They look like statues. Until you turn your head. They are fast. Faster than you can believe and they are possibly the only psychopaths that kill you kindly. They send you back in time and feed off of the potential energy of the life you could have lived, but didn't. But their greatest weakness is that they cannot move while you are seeing them. They literally turn to stone. But then you turn your head. Then you blink. And they come for you. Any stone statue could be an angel. You can never tell." Ilen trailed off.

"Crap." Jack said.

"Oh. Also. We already have one following us." Ilen stated.

"WHAT?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Look at the plaza." Everybody turned their heads. There was an angel that hadn't been there before. It seemed to be weeping. "C'mon then!" Ilen said, walking out of the shop. Jack left a note on the table and then followed the group out. "Alright guys. We know how this works." Ilen said. She got an idea. "Everybody close your eyes." she told them.

"Are you blinking mad?" Donna exclaimed.

"Definitely. Trust me?"

"Definitely." Jack answered. All of them closed their eyes except for Ilen.

"Alright then. Let's hope this doesn't get me killed." Ilen blink quickly. The angel had moved. It had its arm stretched out towards her, inches from her face. Its teeth and nails looked wicked, and its eyes were blank. "You can open your eyes." she told them. They gasped at the angel. "Guys. Look at the angel, but not the eyes. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah." they answered. Ilen pulled a mirror and a roll of duct tape out of her pocket, then taped it to the angel's hand. The angel could see itself in the reflection, therefore, it could not move. "OK!" the Doctor said, "Let's get back to the TARDIS. This is too dangerous." They headed back to where the TARDIS had landed. It was gone.

"The Angels have the Phone Box, I'm guessing?" Rose asked. "That is brilliant. We should put that on a T-Shirt."

"Only you, Rose." Donna said, cracking up. The other three looked at the two women. Jack and the Doctor in amusement, while Ilen looked at them with sadness, for she knew that after this adventure, unless she got very lucky, she would never fit in with them again.


	5. The Wrath of an Angel

_**This was so dramatic! OH I JUST REALLY LOVE THE WHOLE FIGHTING THE ANGELS THOUGH I WISH I COULD'VE DONE BETTER ON THIS STORY. I LOVE THE WAY IT FINISHES. OMGOSH! I STILL LOVE ILEN. Anyway. There's a lot of thoughts in this, but it should be pretty straight foward. Anyway...Allons-y. :)**_

* * *

Chapter Five:

The Wrath of Angels

The group stood outside an old building. An old church, to be precise. Everybody who hadn't met the angels before, were quivering with excitement, but the Doctor and Ilen had their mouths pressed into a tight line. "A church. And we're going against murderous, stone, flipping angels. It's almost poetic." Donna joked. Everybody cracked a smile. They all glanced around corners as they made their way through the creepy, old church. "JUMPING LIZARDS!" Donna shrieked. Everybody rushed into the room she was standing in, then froze. It was the sanctuary. A high, huge, room, full of angels. _Sounds nice... _Ilen thought. _But I'm pretty sure these angels weren't sent from God._ There were fifteen of them. That was all of them, Ilen knew. Whilst everybody else was watching the angels, the Doctor had been looking around the room.

"_What _is this?" he exclaimed. He was looking at a hole in the ground. There was light coming from it. "Well, you lot," he said, addressing the group, "Allons-y!" Then with a flashed grin, he dropped into the hole. The group carefully followed, keeping their eyes on the stone monsters. As soon as they covered up the hole though, they wouldn't be stone for long. The groups grins turned into surprise. Jack stated what everybody else was thinking.

"We are SO screwed." he laughed. Nobody else did. They were surrounded by a lake of lava, the only way across was jumping across stones.

"It's like a jumping puzzle," Donna stated, "except if you miss, you're dead." Her laughter faded.

"Well." Rose stated with a humorless smile. "Better get to it then." She jumped onto the first step. She nearly tripped when they heard a bang. The metal that the Doctor had pulled across the entrance wouldn't last long against the wrath of angels. Rose regained her balance, but couldn't stop hearing the sounds of the Angels fighting to get in.

"Come back, Rose." the Doctor said. She did so, confused. He signaled for Jack to go first. He started the puzzle, and when he was on step five of the ten steps, Donna began as well. Ilen pulled Rose aside.

"It's the banging that's bothering you, isn't it?" she asked her. Rose nodded. Ilen held her hands near Roses temples. "Do you want me to help?" Rose nodded. "OK. Just don't look at the light, OK? Don't go near it, or anything. I'll explain later." Rose looked at her with a bemused expression, then nodded to show she understood. Ilen raised her hands to Roses temples. Rose felt her mind grow hot, and bright. The light felt familiar. She felt herself being drawn to it, but the voice in her head warned her to stay away.

_Why? It's beautiful. Surely a few step closer couldn't hurt. _

**No. **Ilen's voice said, so resounding and sure, that Rose had to believe that she was right.

The thudding quieted. She still knew it was there, but she could think about getting across now. The Doctor and Ilen sent her across to join Donna and Jack, who had made it to the other side. The Doctor(**bold**) looked at Ilen(_italics_).

**Go. **_Not a chance. You first. _**Why are you so stubborn? **_I get it from my dad. _**'Course you do. **_I'll be fine. Go Doctor. _**I'll see you in a second. **_You better._

The Doctor headed over the steps, pausing when he heard a crash. They were in. The Angels were in and there was nothing he could do about it. _Keep going. _She told him softly, so, he did. He made it to the other side and whipped around to see Ilen facing the Angels. She would never make it across.

_**You have to fight. I'm sorry daughter. You must fight. **_The Bad Wolf told her.

_I don't want to hurt people anymore._

_**They are no longer people. They do not even deserve the title of Angels. They may be the lonely assassins, but YOU are the Bad Wolf. Prove that to them, and save your friends.**_

_OK._

_I'm so sorry, dad. Try to forgive me, though I know it will be hard, I myself will never forgive myself for this. Thank you for everything. _The Doctor nearly screamed when she said this to him, but he could just watch in horror as everything changed.

Ilen snapped her eyes open and the golden light washed across the Angels. She wished them to see her the way she was, and so she would see them as well. The quantum-lock was broken and they all slowly turned their heads towards the Shining One. "You will listen to me." she demanded. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I can see time and everything that has and will be. Just one thing that I seem to notice about the future," she snarled wryly, "is that you're not there. I banish you from here. Leave or be forced to." The Angels began to laugh. "I guess that's a refusal? Then I really am so, so, sorry. You are so tiny in this world." she gestured with her hand and they began to disappear, but the effort cost her more than one would notice. She could take wars, but genocide hurt her more than almost anything in the world. She finished as the golden light began to somewhat dim, "Just add it to my list." And then she walked away, hurting physically, and feeling the slash on her already scarred hearts. She collapsed near the TARDIS, hoping that her father could someday forgive her for what she had done.

* * *

**_I really hope y'all liked that chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Well. I'm writing the next part now so there should be an update soon. I'd like advice on whether or not I should follow the Donna storyline or make up my own. Also, should Jack stay? Anyway, review and let me know what you think. Also, I like criticism but you don't have to be mean about them, K?_**

**_-Bee_**


	6. Alone

**This chapter is a tearjearker. In my opinion. Just warning you.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

Alone

Rose looked at the Doctor with tears in her eyes. She knew he was at war with himself. On one hand, his "daughter" had saved them all. On the other, she had committed genocide, just as he had done himself. Rose knew how much it hurt to have the Bad Wolf running through her head. It was hard to control. She reached over and grabbed his hand. He didn't squeeze her hand like he usually would. His hand just hung there limply. She pulled him back to the TARDIS with Donna and Jack. She told them to wait there and not to leave her. She knew that Ilen was nearby. She couldn't say how. She just felt it. Rose headed off into a seemingly random direction. She found Ilen standing in a park. A normal person would've seen a normal girl, that was just sad. Rose saw a girl, with eyes too old, and hearts both shattered. Ilen was far more broken than she let on. She stood about ten feet away, just watching the broken Time Lady, with so much regret for the angry words she said and compassion for the girl who lived on. And the one who was left behind.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Ilen asked softly, without turning around. Rose came to stand next to her. She turned to face Ilen. Ilen's eyes swirled with so many colors and emotions that Rose had to look away, gasping at how alone it was.

"Why do you feel so alone? You have us." she asked.

"They always leave. In the end. And I'm alone again." Rose put a hand on her shoulder.

"We aren't leaving you, Ilen. You don't always have to be alone."

"Do you want to know? How it feels to always be filled with loneliness?" Ilen asked, not looking at her. Rose nodded. Ilen put her hands on Rose's temples. Rose gasped as a wall of emotions hit her. Sadness. Loneliness. Pain. Abandoned. Hurt. Left. Last. Alone. Alone. Alone. She felt tears, but the emotions kept on coming. Images. Rose hanging on to a lever as things flew past her into a shining light. Donna living a normal life. Jack dying again and again. The Doctor. Looking into Ilen's eyes with fear and awe. A redheaded girl, and a grave. The Angels and the Daleks. Ilen standing on a bays shore. Alone. Martha and Mickey fighting the Sontaran together. She had never felt so alone.

Ilen pulled away, and Rose collapsed to the ground. Ilen knelt down next to her and pulled Rose to her. No words were spoken. No words were needed. Eventually, Ilen pulled away. "You need to get back to him. Bye Rose. And by the way...thank you. So much." She said nothing else. Just walked away and stood where she had been before, sat down on the ground, and just stayed there. Rose ran back to the TARDIS, sobbing. She flung open the doors and collapsed onto the floor next to the console. Jack ran to her.

"What's happened, Rose?" he frantically asked.

Rose shook her head. "Get the Doctor." It was almost a growl. Jack ran to get the Doctor, and when he returned with the man himself, he left the room to avoid the storm he knew was coming. Rose walked up to where the Doctor was and smacked him, then yelled, "What the hell is your problem?" The Doctor looked at her in surprise.

"What have I done?" he asked her. She stared at him disbelievingly.

"You would've left. You would've just gone and left her here. Alone. She knew you would. That's why she left on her own. To make it easier for you. Even when you are being a complete arse, she still tries to protect you." she looked at him with so much hurt in her eyes.

"How do you know all this?" he asked her.

Rose swallowed hard. "I went and found her. She showed me, the same way you show me things. By putting her fingers here." Rose tapped her temples, "Go ahead. See what she showed me. And you'll realize why I'm so mad." The Doctor put his fingers on her temples softly. She thought about what Ilen had shown her. She could feel the Doctor flinching at what he saw. Finally, she had to pull away because she knew how much the images hurt. The Doctor fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. "She's alone, Doctor. She's so alone." He nodded, and she gave him a hug. "Go to your daughter, Doctor. Go show her that she's loved."

* * *

Ilen felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped her head around. Her father was there. She immediately looked away. "She showed you, didn't she?" He nodded. Ilen turned away. She brushed something away from her eyes. The Doctor sat down next to her.

"You don't have to hide tears you know. They aren't wrong." he told her.

"I know. I just don't know how to feel. How they're supposed to make me feel. I used to, when I was with you. You taught me. Then you left me, and I forgot how to feel. I try so hard, but I don't know how!" Ilen choked out, her voice cracking. The Doctor started crying. Ilen looked at him. "I remember what this feels like. Sadness, it was called. I remember that one. It hurts. All the time." He gave her a stuttering nod. Ilen's shoulders shook a little bit. He pulled her into a hug. She started to cry quietly, for the first time he had ever seen her that way. It was short, and before long her eyes were dry, but the sadness lingered on her face. She looked at him with sad eyes. "Do you still want me to stay?" He looked at her with surprise.

"Of course I do. And if Captain Jack Harkness flirts with you, then God help him." That made her chuckle.

"Thanks, Doctor. I should've told you about what I could do before. I'm so sorry-" He cut her off.

"It's done now, Ilen. We can't change it." He said. Ilen laughed.

"Yeah, because you can't change a fixed point." They both laughed. "Oh God. We're such nerds." The Doctor nodded through his laughter. They walked back to the TARDIS talking about old times and times to come.

Rose nodded when they entered, satisfied. She smiled at Rose and for a moment, just a moment, she knew that everything was OK.


	7. A Seemingly Ordinary Life

**I know this is a little weird. Let me know. Also, I couldn't think of any good name to use so I just used Bridget. Little weird. Let me know if you want me to change it.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

A Seemingly Ordinary Life.

Bridget tapped her pencil on the table with a frustrated hum. She really couldn't concentrate with all the music. Frustrated, she tried to block it out of her head, to no avail. Finally, she just filled in the answers she thought _might_ be right. She could always redo it. She looked down at her doodle. It was something she saw often in her dreams. A box. A blue box. The swirled words around it were things she heard, even in the day. _I create myself... I want you safe... The Doctor... You are TINY... Every atom of your existence and I divide them... The Time War ends... _

Bridget didn't know what they meant, but unlike others, the alien words did not frighten her.

* * *

She thought that she was ordinary. She thought she was less than ordinary, even unimportant. Another set of words flashed into her head. _I have never met anybody who was unimportant. _She didn't realize how much that meant, until the day she saw that strange blue box from her dreams.

Bridget walked through the park, needing to clear her head. God, she hated drama. More than anything. Unfortunately, no matter what she did, it seemed to follow her everywhere. The angry girl reached up and smoothly swung herself into a tall oak tree. She kept going, up and up. The swaying branches kept her mind off of everything else that always seemed to happen to her. She looked over to where she could see the public elementary school getting released to go home for the day. She knew that she shouldn't get angrier at that, but she couldn't help it. People complained all the time about their lives, their parents, and their 'friends'. At least they had parents. At least they had a family. At least they weren't an orphan girl that had to leave school because people wanted to take her away when her parents died. It was amazing how fast the school cleared out. While she had been lost in her thoughts, all of the students had been escorted off the school premises, just like they did everyday.

A beautiful wheezing sound caught her attention. Bridget watched in surprise as _the blue box _appeared across the park. She rose her eyebrows when five people walked out laughing. _Bigger on the inside... Time And Relative Dimension In Space... TARDIS... _That was too much. She hopped out of the tree and walked over to where the group was sitting. They jumped when she greeted them. The strange man from her dreams hopped up and began trying to explain but she cut him off. "TARDIS. This is called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space." They looked at her in shock, except the dark-haired tall girl just looked at her curiously. "And you're the Doctor. And..." _Rose... Captain Jack... Donna... _"Rose, Captain Jack, and Donna." (It's not in her point of view now.) Ilen looked at her with a laugh in her throat. She let it loose.

"Have we met?" the Doctor asked. The girl shook her head.

"I've never met you in my life." she replied. Ilen kept laughing. Finally, she pulled it together.

"What is so funny?" they all shouted at her.

"You are all asking what happened, and you didn't realize one important clue. Oh this is brilliant." They looked at her in confusion, "Think about who she named." Ilen watched the gears in their head turn. Donna realized it first and started laughing along with Ilen.

"How did we miss that?" she giggled. She looked at everybody else's bewildered faces. "Oh, just listen to this. She said all of our names." she started to name them, pointing as she said. "Rose, Doctor, Jack, and I." she grinned. "Who did I miss?" They all turned towards Ilen.

"Hey. I've never met her in my life either. I just thought it was funny that you didn't get it. And one other thing you didn't notice." Ilen moved her gaze to a spot on the ground. "Where's the TARDIS?" They all groaned.

"Why do they always have to steal our ship? Are they always that cruel?" Rose moaned.

"So. What's your name?" Jack said with a smile to the girl.

"Stop it. It's Bridget." She snapped. He looked at her with shock. The Captain hadn't expected _her _to say that too. Everybody looked at the look on his face and doubled over laughing. Bridget looked at them and finally asked what was on her mind. "Can you hear it? Can you hear the singing?" They looked at her in confusion.

"What singing?" Donna asked her.

"The singing. You know. From her." the girl said, a little irritated.

"From who?" the Doctor asked.

Bridget turned her gaze to Ilen, "The Bad Wolf."


	8. The girl who was alone

**Sorry I haven't posted, but I am extremely proud of this chapter. :D I hope y'all really enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter Eight:

The Girl who was Alone:

"Where did you hear that name?" Rose asked her.

"It's always been there. I've always been able to hear it." Bridget replied. Jack shook his head.

"I think we should find a place to plan. We can't very well stand out here like idiots, and we need to plan our next move. Do you know anywhere we can go?" he asked, turning to Bridget.

"Yes. But it's not in the best of condition." she told them. Ilen nodded at her to show them, and the teenager led them down the street.

They stopped in front of an old, half-burned down, stone house. Bridget glanced around, then inserted a key the same color as the TARDIS into the lock, and opened the door. She led them upstairs, into the only completely unscathed room in the house. "What happened here?" Donna asked her.

"There was a fire. I was here." her eyes flashed with memory of that fateful night, "I was up here, in my room. My family was downstairs, watching a movie. I, being an idiot, stayed up in my room, being an introvert. The fire just started. Nobody knows how. I know the source was from the couch, but there's nothing that could have caused it. I stayed in my room. I could've gone down and saved them, but I was just too scared. Everybody downstairs died. There were absolutely no survivors. They didn't even have a chance." Bridget said.

"It's OK to cry." Jack said quietly, with no flirtation for once. He sat down next to the girl. "You don't have to be alone." She didn't reply. "And...I know I can't take their place, but if you want, I could be a substitution as a parent." he stuttered slightly.

"How could you do that?" Bridget yelled, suddenly filled with a piercing anger at how unfair the universe was, "How could you say that you would be a good parent and then someday have to watch me die? How does that feel? How does it feel to have to watch your whole family _die_?" She closed her eyes. "It _hurts. _It stabs through your heart, and it kills you every day when you start to have a good time, then you realize, 'How can I have a good time, when they're all dead?' because I don't deserve to be alive instead of them." Jack said nothing. He turned away from her, with tears in his eyes. Ilen looked at the girl, no sympathy in her eyes. The Wolf burned inside of her, and in that second, just that second, she hated that girl. She hated her for being right at how much it _hurts. _

"Stop it!" she snapped at the girl. Bridget's eyes filled with fear at the dangerous look in the Wolf's eyes. "Can't you see how much what you're saying is hurting him? You say nobody understands, but you don't know me like you know them. I have watched races being born and killed. I have lost _everybody _that I ever knew. These _brilliant _people are all that I have left. You just stand there, day and night saying how much it hurts, wallowing in self-pity, while other people truly have nothing left, and still thank whatever entity they believe in for the day, the night, and the people who have more." she snarled. She got up and stalked out of the room, glowing slightly, bristling with anger. Jack followed her out after a pause. The other members just looked at the girl with a mix of sympathy and disgust.

Ilen sat on the bank of the nearby bayou, strumming on a guitar. Jack sat next to her. He nodded at her. "Do you write?" he asked her. She nodded. "Play me something." Ilen settled the guitar into position and began to play, singing with a voice like nothing he had ever heard before:

_I met this girl, a couple years ago._

_She had the stars in her eyes,_

_She had kindness in her heart,_

_She had the wind on her skin,_

_She was wild in her blood,_

_No one could rein her in._

_You wouldn't know her now,_

_She was broken._

_Though I know she's trying._

_To find that girl._

_And I know I'm looking._

_For that girl I met, all those years ago._

_When I see her again, I know. _

_She'll have the stars in her eyes,_

_She'll have kindness in her heart, _

_She'll have the wind on her skin,_

_She'll be wild in her blood,_

_No one will rein her in._

_But she'll stop running._

"That's amazing." Jack told her. "But you know what? If you're anything like your dad, and I hope you are." he said, "You'll never stop running."

* * *

**Y'all like that ending? :D I did!**

**-Bee**


End file.
